swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W42/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 13.10.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:34 Server check and updates 01:34 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 03:33 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 05:51 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 08:00 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 09:14 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 11:00 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 13:00 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 14:57 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 16:52 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 18:42 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 20:10 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 21:45 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 14.10.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:52 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 01:56 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 03:48 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 04:56 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 07:36 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 09:21 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 11:09 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 12:16 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 12:53 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 15:30 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 17:26 David Amram - The Final Ingredient (1965) Premier Recordings (E) - 1st recording 18:22 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 21:02 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 22:36 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 15.10.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:22 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 03:02 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 04:49 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 07:22 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 08:52 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 11:09 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 12:40 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 14:22 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 15:57 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 18:36 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 21:39 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 16.10.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:15 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 02:16 Jules Massenet - Grisélidis (1982) Gala (F) 04:13 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® 07:12 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 10:23 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 12:52 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 16:43 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 20:32 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 17.10.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:49 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 02:43 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 05:20 Georges Bizet - Ivan IV le Terrible (2002) Naïve (F) 07:42 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 10:07 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (2006) Opera Rara (I) 12:46 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 14:42 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 17:23 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 21:13 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 23:15 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 18.10.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:58 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 02:37 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 04:56 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1987) Teldec (D) 07:19 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Gärtnerin aus Liebe (La finta giardiniera) (1956) Conductor: Josef Dünnwald (D) 09:09 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 10:57 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 13:23 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 15:30 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 17:58 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 20:10 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 22:15 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 19.10.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:44 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 03:00 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 05:55 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 07:12 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 10:51 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 13:56 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 16:44 Francesco Cavalli - La Statira, principessa di Persia (2003) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 19:02 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 20:06 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 23:24 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 42/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014